Handstand
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: Azula tries to do what Ty lee can do. A day in the life...


_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_Summary: I can do that…_

Handstand

"This is _boring_, Azula!" the woman whined throwing her hands in the air, letting a sigh escape her, "Lets go outside. It's a beautiful day!"

"Ty Lee," Azula puffs some air out, "I have paper work to do. I can't go off and play."

Playing with Ty lee was not something the Fire Lord would like. Her duty was to keep all the generals in line. To review the strategies to due everything that was important to keeping order in this world. Going out on a nice day to do cartwheels was not important.

Ty lee danced around the princess. Like she was just asking to get burned.

"You're the princess Azula. You can do any thing."

Anything. She could do anything as a princess. Never had such utter disrespect to the title of princess was spoken. A princess could not do anything she wanted. She had to do what was right for the Nation. Follow rules. Lead her people into a prosperous time.

"I can't do everything." The words were spoken under her breath but Ty lee herd them loud and clear. Azula turned to her speaking in a strong voice. "I have responsibilities to take care of. You can go-"

"But it's not the same!" She was whining again. Her face in a bout. She reaches over and takes Azula's hand pulling to stand up.

At first Azula pulled back then sighed as she was pulled up then out the door into a beautifully, _disgusting _day.

They walked in silent to their way to the gardens. Ty lee skipping along hum a song Azula couldn't place. Not like she wanted to. Not knowing it _that _was bothering her. She makes a mental note to ask the Royal Musician.

The grass fields in the garden made Ty lee gitty. She jumped and twirled around. Doing some back flips here, a few cartwheels there. Azula just watches her head bopping along to the movement the woman was doing. She wonders how this woman can have so much energy just doing nothing.

Her movement calm down become more organized. She moves her body fluidly pausing to exhale and repositioning herself. Azula notices the other woman is trying to calm her aura. Trying to get it _pink_.

Ty lee bends backwards Azula follows the motion with her eyes. She flips her feet above her and pushes bring her body into a push up position. Her head comes up. Now she faces Azula a smile on her lips as she hold's her gaze. She holds it even as she pushes her feet from the ground and brings them in the air to do a handstand.

"Still can't do that can you Azula?" Ty lee cheerfully states smiling, "I can hel-"

"Absolutely not will I require your assist to do something as easy as a hand stand." Azula lends down to the ground proving to the cheerful girl she could. She stood upside down no emotion on her face but in her eyes she was smirking.

"I wasn't talking about the handstand silly."

Azula's eyes slightly moved a bit wider anyone would have missed it if you didn't know what to look for. Ty lee did. What Ty lee didn't know, at least Azula assumed, was why her eyes twitched and now her face felt a bit warm. No it wasn't over being wrong about what Ty lee was referring to. No, it was because it causes the princess to think of something that has nothing to do with cartwheels. That's what Azula told her self anyway.

"Can't _bend_ very well, can you?" Ty lee giggles at her pun.

"I'll show you bending." Azula growls pushing herself to the air punching blue flames out as she landed on her feet.

Ty lee giggles turn into full out laughter as she dodges the flames by _bending_. She swiftly makes it to her feet just in time to dodge some more. She runs around the field laughing doing back flips and cartwheels to avoid the burning heat coming from the fire bender.

"Stop moving so I can burn you." Azula demands.

Ty lee stops, doing a back flip over the princess' head not giving her anytime to defend as a few jabs were deliver. She _bent_ low to the ground as Azula swung a bending motion. Nothing came forth. The subordinate just took her senior bending away. Now she was in for it.

Azula punches and kicks. As always Ty lee swiftly moves. She was always faster then Azula. Finally Azula found an opening and tackled her. They roll around Ty lee laughing as Azula was trying to pin her down. She will never be fast enough. Ty lee gave in and stopped evading the princess.

"Gotcha" Azula smiled. She truly smiled and took deep breaths trying to bring her heartbeat down. Her cheeks where a light pink and grew even darker as Ty lee flashes an innocent smile.

"Princess Azula." A male's voice spoke not to far away. This made Azula look up rolling her eyes to the guard in front of them. "Sorry to bother you but you are needed in the War Chamber."

The guard bounced his foot from left to right. Avoiding eye contact.

"Fine." She bored her eyes into the guard. "Any time now you can go." She states with a hiss. She still hasn't gotten up as the guard quickly leaves the fire nation woman. It was nice just lying there. Not having a care in the world.

Azula sighed lying her head down on Ty lee's shoulder. Ty lee was amused Azula was acting like this. Though she wouldn't say or do any thing to break this moment. They could just stay there all day, yet there was so much to do so little time so many responsibilities.

Deciding it was best for her to leave, Azula pushes herself up, brushes some grass off her uniform and starts towards the Palace.

"Wait Azula!" Ty lee beckons. Rushing up the princess she jabs her on the side. "Just in case you get into a fight." She goofily smiles.

"You know you just made your death a reality." She was serious.

"Don't be silly now." She waved a hand, "You'll never truly hurt me." With that she walks back to the field and continues her _bending_.


End file.
